lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeless
Summary * Daniel runs away from home and joins Moley's runaway fam * He beats Moley for stealing and decides to return home Plot Chapter 191 Daniel is overwhelmed by his problems and decides to run away. He returns home to his mother and discovers she is dating someone. Feeling like a burden he decides to live on the streets. Daniel realizes how difficult it is to be homeless. While living on the streets, Daniel hears about a famous thief called 'the Mole' who steals people's things. In the subway he falls asleep and gets his money stolen. Daniel witnesses some homeless fighting over his wallet. Chapter 192 The homeless tell Daniel that they thought someone abandoned the bag, which is now devoid of money and his phone. A homeless man takes Daniel in and feeds him soup and gives him a place to stay for the night. When Daniel wakes up, the homeless man is gone. He is found by Moley and his friends, a bunch of homeless kids who take him in. They show him how to shower and where to eat food. In a line he spots a man faking a disability and is disgusted. Moley is quick to tell him that there is no fairness on the streets. He decides to show Daniel another way to make money. Moley tells him there is a homeless man who embezzled money; if Daniel can grab the money and return it, the company will give him a reward. Daniel is caught by the man, who is the homeless man from earlier. Chapter 193 Moley hits the homeless man and tells Daniel to run. The homeless man chases them and Daniel gets second thoughts. He stops and refuses to follow Moley. They fight for the bag and it rips, scattering the man's money. Moley tells Daniel he will get revenge and disappears. The other homeless gather the money and return it to the man, and he is brought to tears. The man explains he was saving the money to buy an outfit for his daughter's wedding. He abandoned his family to avoid harassment from loan sharks. He collected money from church alms to get the amount. At the homeless man's hideout he gives Daniel some advice and tells him to return home. Daniel is sitting near a sewer contemplating when he is attacked by Moley, who came back for revenge. They try to steal the man's money and begin beating him. Daniel begins hallucinating and decides to run away, but is conflicted about the man. He is reminded of Duke and decides to fight Moley. Chapter 194 Daniel removes his victim mentality and begins fighting Moley. He is hit with the baseball bat but knocks out his attacker and Moley. He discovers Moley is the famous thief who stole his wallet. Daniel goes with the homeless man to his daughter's wedding and they are reunited. Daniel returns home and looks at his friends' social media to see how they are doing. He is surprised to see that Logan is dating Zoe. Notes * The man faking his disability is the same pastor from the Cult arc * The quote Moley told Daniel about the world being unfair in Chapter 192 is the exact same one Jiho told himself in the juvie arc Category:Plot